


My Dragon Age Drabble Collection, the First of Its Line

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [35]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dating, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Recruitment, Short One Shot, Shorts, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on prompts from r/dragonage!Thematic drabble challenge! 200 words or less for each prompt. 5 prompts are filled here, 4 of them dealing with couples in some fashion. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt 1:** Red, laughter, a pause, steel.

 

Red hair spills out like a wavy cloud from her face, covering one of her leaf-green eyes. Laughter rings out in the training yard. She laughs --laughs!-- that I managed to knock her from her feet.

I wait for a pause in her snorting laughter and offer her a hand back up to her feet. Iris --Lady Cousland, that is-- grins and takes it, her delicate ivory hand would vanish in the grip of mine were it not for the steel gauntlets she wore. 

"Nicely done, Rory, but can you manage that a second time?" she challenges with a quirk of her brow before drawing her weapon.

 

**Prompt 2:** Spilled wine, a gleam of green, a chuckle, a sigh, delight.

 

A sigh flew from her lips after a chuckle of delight. I managed to steal her away from the celebration. Perhaps not the most gentlemanly thing for me to have done, my stumbling with a goblet of wine in hand, but the spilled wine was as good an excuse as any. It wouldn't do for the Inquisitor to endure wearing stained boots at her party, now would it? 

We pause, inches from the door to her quarters. A gleam of green, her eyes sparkling, accompanies her impish smile. She clearly has something other than boots in mind as she pulls me close and steals another kiss. Good, so do I. 

 

** Prompt 3: ** “ Trespassing. Lovely.”

 

"Only a little bit further!"

"You said that 10 minutes ago."

"It'll be totally worth it, I swear!"

"You said that earlier, too. Can I at least take off the blindfold?"

"No! It'll spoil the surprise! Shite! Wait, wait!"

I grab her arm to keep her from bumbling off the step. I bite my lip to keep myself from blabbing about it, better that she see it for herself, but a giggle slips past anyway. 

"Okay, take it off!"

She blinks several times. I can see the humor twinkling in her eye. "Trespassing. Lovely."

"Innit, tho? Best view in the city. Only the best for my Widdle."

"It certainly is," she says with a smile, claiming a patch of terra cotta tiles to sit on.

 

 

**Prompt 4:** Derision, decision, diverging.

 

_Derision_.

"He has not yet taken vows. That one is a troublemaker. His mouth and his attitude betray a willful streak that will only do his fellows harm. He is not worthy of fighting today."

"I came to find the best of you, not the most polite. Let him fight."

And so the tournament went on.

_Decision_.

"I will recruit Alistair."

"But I didn't even win the tournament!"

"I came here seeking a warrior of character, and I believe I have found him."

The lad collected his things with such speed that one could've imagined a demon at his heels.

_Diverging_.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice shall not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

 

 **Prompt 5:** [Visual Prompt For Theme] [http://xinature.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/sunsets-sunset-beautiful-wet-sand-rocks-cave-seashore-ocean-blue-sky-beach-zealand-new-wallpaper-nature.jpg](http://xinature.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/sunsets-sunset-beautiful-wet-sand-rocks-cave-seashore-ocean-blue-sky-beach-zealand-new-wallpaper-nature.jpg)

 

Mi amora laughs as she retreats from the waves trying to lap at her feet. Her ebony hair has a blue tinge to it from the rays of the setting sun kissing it just so. We've only just now come here, at the end of the day. Arriving earlier would've made her alabaster skin burn and then freckle once it healed. Mi reina de hielo is fragile in that respect. She wears just the essentials: a short skirt, a cropped shirt, and a diaphanous shawl. 

She laughs again. "Amor, we came here to enjoy ourselves, not sit around!"

"Ah, but I am enjoying the view, it is breath-taking!" I smirk.

Rare are the moments that she pays no mind to the many scars that criss-cross most of her body, reminders of pains inflicted upon her while trying to save lives. I've kissed each one and called them beautiful. A living wife covered with scars is much more appealing than an unblemished corpse.

A kiss pulls me from my thoughts. A twinkle in her eye tells me that scars are the furthest thing from her mind.


	2. More Drabbles! Actual (100 words or less) Drabbles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on more prompts from r/dragonage!
> 
> This time around I took the 100-word limit seriously. Notes at end.

**Prompt 6:** [Visual Prompt] (<https://armstreet.com/catalogue/small/fantasy-linen-dress-the-alchemists-daughter-5.jpg>)

 

The rustle of red fabric and tinkling of metallic jewelry announce her arrival. She makes eye contact and offers only a nod of her dark coiffured head. She slides several scuffed gold coins across the table. The proprietor retrieves a small wooden box, battered with age.

 

The afternoon sun beats down savagely upon the bazaar. The fabric kiosks are the only things offering shelter from the desert sun. Their goods are outlawed in many places. Buyers come vast distances to find only the very best “tools.” She opens the box and holds a vial aloft. A smile graces her lips. (1)

 

\---

 

 **Prompt 5** : 100 Word Drabble: Nature, loneliness, walk

 

The loneliness stalked her while she wandered in what was apparently “nature,” mud and dust gathering on boots. Not so long ago, but in another lifetime, or so it seemed, she would’ve had a fit over the mud and fled homeward.

 

Home. The word felt empty. The home she knew was forever changed. So few of them survived. They’d fought hard to save what few they did. There was still a Circle, but she couldn’t ever go back. The faces of those lost would haunt her. Both Wardens were effectively clan-less vagabonds, losing both old clans and their new one. (2)

 

\---

 

 **Prompt 4:** Drabble 100 Words: A moment by firelight.

 

The dainty creature laughs at his joke, the haughty, indignant bearing she adopted while in Castle Redcliffe finally evaporating. Granted, he had enjoyed seeing Isolde finally getting a taste of her own medicine. The Arlessa had been cowed by a mage, of all things. Actually, several mages. He hadn’t seen so much guilt wielded like a weapon since his days in the abbey.

 

After witnessing the devastation of two homes and losing the rest of their Order, they could still find laughter in a moment by firelight. Perhaps there was hope, after all. Perhaps things could return to normal someday.  (3)

 

\---

 

 **Prompt 3**  100 Word Drabble: There is nowhere to go but up.

 

The “Revered Father” and his supporters lay dead in the chantry. Key discovered, lock located, a battered man groaning in pain. The missing Brother has been found.

 

Genitivi will not be diverted from his quest. Wounds tended, the party plus one leave the village for a faint trail. Their eyes follow it higher and higher along the mountain. He insists there is nowhere to go but up. The Ashes wait.

 

Another lock, the same key opens it. Snow and ice kiss stories lost to the ages in the holy place. Genitivi stays. Tests of faith and skill await the Wardens. (4)

 

\--- 

 

Prompt 2: 100 Word Drabble: Awkward, Uncomfortable, Oops

 

It was awkward. That smile, those eyes. They made him anything but uncomfortable. Truthfully, he was uncomfortable with how not-uncomfortable he was about it.

 

It was awkward. That voice, the way he did… everything, actually, made her feel safe. She found excuses to be around where he was posted, be it library, out of the way hall, or even chapel.

 

A note in a book. A note in reply. More notes. A challenge. A meeting.

Bewilderment. Caution. Attachment. Attraction. Affection.

 

A kiss. --Wait, a kiss?!-- Oops.

 

More meetings and more kisses. Why does the wrong thing feel so right? (5) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Just a wholesome scene of a lady buying some poison. Nothing suspicious at all.  
> 2\. Warden Amell is feeling quite sad over the loss of her old home (Broken Circle) and feeling very lonesome as one of only 2 Grey Wardens in Fereleden.  
> 3\. Amell and Alistair have a moment after Redcliffe and the Circle. Connor was saved without blood magic. I headcanon that Wynne, Irving, and Amell gave Isolde the mother of all tongue lashings for her foolishness.  
> 4\. The Wardens have found Haven's chantry and Brother Genitivi.  
> 5\. This takes place more than a year before the Harrowing. Ser Cullen and apprentice Amell meet and take a shine to each other. The idiots fall in love.


End file.
